<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book of Yoso. by sakuracute14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079254">Book of Yoso.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracute14/pseuds/sakuracute14'>sakuracute14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Demons, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Mystery, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracute14/pseuds/sakuracute14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a rumor of a red witch; someone who was notorious for having her way around the noble family, yet she showed a soft side for the little people. The little red witch isn't like red riding hood, this one his evil and good at the same time. She can be your worst enemy with the book of Yoso or be your best ally if you play your cards right.</p><p>No one knew who the red witch was, some thought of madam red. None figured the young girl who lost her family due to a fire, like Ciel Phantomhive she came back.</p><p>She isn't from this time, but she walks and talks like them like anyone from London. But what if her age wasn't twenty, was she truly a witch or just another noble with a hidden past?</p><p>Maybe both.</p><p>Sebastian was curious, no one hides something for long with him around. Then why can't he catch her off, it was like playing cat and mouse. She was a step ahead every time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ciel Phantomhive &amp; Alois Trancy, Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Ciel Phantomhive/Original Female Character(s), Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Midford/Original Male Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Black Butler</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Book of Yoso.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN.<br/>So, a few things to go on here. Number one I don’t really want to take the time and go into how the large mansion is, in time your gonna hear about it. Trust me, the plan for this is too big for me even to go into. Enough of that though! First off this is my first black butler story, and this character was placed onto a template so I can get a… The idea on her and she is sort of my very first good character on black butler. I hope you enjoy this, no picture on mess up the muse. You will see her further in though, the picture on this story is her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>" The house was burned, burned! Heehee, the family of the girl disappeared from sight. Some dead and some that disappeared that one night. Then we have the dazzling little girl, Kurai Fuzen Akane. Kidnapped from her home and traumatized from the events she had to face the death of her family, poor soul..."</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>London was marvelous, rich, educated. Filthy in every corner, if you knew where to look you could find muggings and the homeless laying on the cold wet ground because of the hopeless misfortune. Yet, the queen treasured this place the most and treated the rich families with praise beyond her real emotions. No one understood the queen, but they worshiped her without a word so the same could be said for them. Beyond this city, covered in the mist is a manor marvelously created for one family only; The <a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/577023770992611283/">phantomhive</a> family who was said to be killed one night. Their boy kidnapped, thrown into the worst thing possible…</p><p>Everyone knew the story, the police tried everything to get the boy to speak to them on what happened. While he came back, there was a case on their hand still and they were determined to put it to an end. However, the shut mouth of the boy and the firm glare in his eyes put a stop to that, and then he made a fake story with the help of the mysterious man beside him. His new butler, <a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/678214025114109027/">Sebastian</a> <a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/397794579571929163/">Michaels.</a> The tall male takes on a tall, handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He typically dresses in a butler's outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-buttoned double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He has the Phantomhive crest on his shirt cuffs and ties. Sebastian also sports white gloves, a pocket watch, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive crest, traditionally worn by the house's head butler.</p><p>For a time the police; known as Scotland yard. Would have searched them thoroughly and researched there relationship along with everything else. But… When the Queen suddenly tells them to stop, you have to obey, don’t you? No one questions them after that. If someone tried he or she was gone, no one ever knew where they went or how they were found murdered in different ways.</p><p>One cold, breezy morning the may news of another household family coming back from the dead was catching the ears of every noble. One curious butler was out doing a quick check on the shopping that morning. Deep red eyes glanced at the group of men around the corner. “ That family… Wasn’t the household burned to death? I hear a lot of people are gone from the fire. The fire and lady in fact.” </p><p>Another man thoughtfully glanced at the person starting the topic. Thoughtfully, running his hands through his long bread. “ That it is, but I heard the girl was kidnapped and never found there to… Maybe they were out?”</p><p>“ How is that possible? History states that both of them were in the house, just coming back from Scotland yard!”</p><p>Sebastian titled his head thoughtfully, one gloved hand thoughtfully touching his chin. “Curious… I recall no other family like the young masters…” He mumbled, his lips twitching into a smirk. The light in his red eyes almost mischievous, this would prove very interesting if they found out that that family is. His hand pulled a pocket out of his black coat before walking. </p><p>3:00.</p><p>enough time to get home and check on the servants first. Just thinking about the useless people in the household made him want to go back to hell. The demon sighed heavily, his lips pressing together, although his skin was clearly too white for it to go even more white either. Sebastian opened his eyes slowly and clicked the pocket watch closed with a snap before turning on his heel for the manor outside of London.</p><hr/><p>Not far from the city was a <a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/250864641729868570/">carriage</a> riding into town with the curtains hiding the person <a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/576531189783205392/">inside.</a> The horses slowly stopped near the edge of town where a large <a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816780150593/">mansion</a> was, recently build before the noble came here. The house was tall and wide, much like the manor outside of the town, it was pure white with vines covering the light and right side of the mansion - Funny enough there was a balcony with roses decorating the stone balcony by request. If anything, the bright mansion was a far cry from the other one because of the color. No less great than it, even the garden was filled with roses and a large fountain in the middle of it. </p><p>A <a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816780176997/">footman</a> ran out of the mansion briskly, he was set in a formal white shirt and blue coat and white pants and a white cloak with a golden badge in the shape of a rose as the house status. The man stood tall and breathed shakily, before opening the door to the carriage with a hand taking the female’s before she stepped out and down the step. What everyone expected was a well-bred noble walking out. That was certainly not this person though.</p><p>The girl was short for a normal girl her age, and she stood there straight and proper as one should. However, the people crossing the street noticed her curly hair frizzed to the point it was puffing out to cover her face. You could really describe this to a bush in the garden, but the small space inside revealed <a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/687361961860351398/">red-eye</a> looking around. Her bare feet touched the ground, without anything to protect and cover them.</p><p>“My lady, please allow me.” The footman smiled politely, his blonde hair was brushed back with one strand of blonde bangs hanging down one of his eyes, reaching his chin. </p><p>The woman nodded her head and watched him warily, as soon as he kneeled down and placed her feet up. A plain white pair of flats was placed on the ground. She carefully placed her feet in and did the same with the other, her head turning to gaze at a frozen noble. The red Iris almost shimmered in the light, making it turn violet shade instead. She even followed him when he snapped out of it and tipped his hat with an uneasy smile. Running out of the way of the strange woman.</p><p>“Richard… Have a both drawn right away, I will be attending dinner with the phantomhive boy this night. Have, John, phone him first.” Her hand ran down the simple white gown she wore from the hospital. Cheap white fabric reached to the top of her kneecaps and looked as unflattering as her hair. The feeling of even having clothes or shoes back on was odd, but she seemed content with just that and started walking inside the metal gate.</p><p>The man known as Richard titled his head in acceptance, he was a pale-skinned man with a girly appearance of his hair being drawn back without his bangs falling in front of his one eye. He had a dark shade a green, deep green eyes than the mistress, and wore his clothes with pride and delicate. “ Of course, Mistress.” He responded with a soft, light voice. It was most likely he was the footman, butler, and head of the house behind her. </p><p>Richard closed the gate behind them and followed her down the pathway, around the fountain before stepping forward to open the front door. Everyone in the household was approved by her without seeing her, actually, for whatever reason, she never came to make sure everything was right herself. A little girl would always come forward to check everything in place. </p><p>“ My maid was right, this wasn’t done too badly.” The woman suddenly spoke up in the middle of walking into the white <a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816780151306/">tiled</a> floor polished to perfection. The hallway was rather bare but right down and down below the grand staircase was the first sitting area for the guests. A sitting area is a basic couch and armchairs around, with a small space for someone to get out and a small oak table in the middle. In other words, a <a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816780163909/">waiting room</a> downstairs for the butler or for the young mistress to come and meet them.</p><p>Her eyes scanned the room curiously, and smiled to herself, she just realized this would be her home for a while and it was beyond perfect. “ Where is the room?” The butler stepped up to lead her to the right and they stepped down the hallway, away from the staircase to two double doors. Where a set of two <a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816780151708/">living rooms</a> is left for her to look at, both the same but with two wide rooms on the same side.</p><p><em> I hope I won’t have to use them until later…</em> She inwardly grimaced at having people close to her at this point and stepped into her personal sitting room with sharp eyes. “ Small and comfortable… I like that.” She said out loud before going in further to touch the red lounge chair and armchairs, it looked so soft she wondered if it was easy to sleep on. The fire in front of the <a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816780152950/">sitting area</a> was so warm she had to kneel down and raise her hands in front of it, extremely happy for the warmth. </p><p>Richard stood at the back of the room and watched her move around. Swell with pride, his face beamed with a bright smile behind her back. She could most likely feel the warmth, from the stiff back he took his cue to leave. “ Thank you, mistress. I will go and prepare now, Ren will be sent to you for your bath and fitting.” He told her before turning on his heel and stepping out of the sitting room, his hand pulling the door closed before he walked on.</p><p>Ren was a maid who was with her the entire way, even to the point where she turned out like a frizzy freak with no warm clothes, food or water. Her maid didn’t have to because she gives her the choice to stay with the others but she did go with her anyway, till this day she wasn’t sure what was with that girl.</p><p>The sitting room was covered in a black and white paper to stand out with the red and wooden flooring, which was dark wood. The carpet in the middle of the room only made her toes wiggle among the warmth of the fur.</p><p>Kurai was quick to turn to the double doors close to her fireplace and armchairs, her hands pushed the door open to peek inside and her face lit up with shock and joy, it wasn’t just perfect she could tell her maid told them what kind of room she had as a little girl. “ No way…” She gasped quietly, stepping into the <a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816780158473/">room</a> with the door swinging closed behind her back. </p><p>White and red, with some gold were the colors they envisioned when she was a young girl. Her floor was polished to perfection, the white and bronze square in the center went with the future in the same kind of color. Except the bronze was gold instead. The bed was queen-sized and placed right in front of her as she stepped into the room. The frizzy girl had no patience to wait for the maid so her feet walked over to the bed and felt the white bed on the outside, In front of it was a sitting couch and there were velvet sheets on the bed with some white pillows.</p><p>The ceiling and wall were craved to the point of it being exactly like the <a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816780158474/">room.</a> Part of her had to feel bad that they took so much time doing this. “..Must be a relief going back to normal work.” </p><p>“ Everyone was happy to do this mistress.”</p><p>A soft voice rose from the corner of the room suddenly, but it didn’t make the messy woman flinch as she should have. “ You would say that Ren, you came with me when you could have stayed with them. Sometimes I wonder why you bother.” Kurai smiled slightly over her shoulder, her magenta eyes twinkling with a little mirth.</p><p><a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816780631299/">Ren</a> stood there blank-faced for the most part. Her short black hair snipped into different wavy layers from her past hairstyling, the front of her fringe was much the same. Cut into a tight neat fringe to show her rather a large forehead and big wide eyes which were reflecting the purest gold there ever was in this part of the world. “I prefer being with you… Mistress.” She responded in a monotone voice, the small tilt of her head making it seem cute.</p><p>The mistress of the house found herself blinking at her response and then softened. Her lips forming a genuine smile, even her eyes closed in a relaxed way. “…I See…”</p><p>In the fireplace corner of her room, she decided to settle down on the couch. Her eyes looking over her shoulder for her servant who walked over to her with an incline of her head. “Shall I make you a bath and prepare you for tonight?” Ren inquired, though she knew the answer without her mistress speaking to her at that moment. This was all planned out rather well for the meeting, she herself was curious about the sudden disappearance of the boy who came back from the dead. </p><p>The fire crackled in front of the room, catching the two gazes of each woman before they could comprehend anything else the warmth of the fire grew blue in a second. The color reflecting in Kurai’s magenta hues, the smile she had once gained faded to a thin line. “Naturally, I do wish to see what that brat is like… I hear he is quite a pain.” She commented with a giggle, ignoring the movement in the room while the fire danced in her eyes.</p><p>Ren stepped away slightly, turning away with a side glance in her direction. <em>…No sense of talking myself, she’ll go on without me anyway.</em> She thought with deep inhale, her head turned to scan the room for a second. With a brisk walk, she moved around the right corner of the bed with the <a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816780163553/">wardrobe</a> and peeked into the <a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816780151392/">bathroom</a> hidden by it before going inside to run some hot buckets into the water. Kurai, her mistress preferred hot water over cold or in between. </p><p>“...Did Richard get some oils?” Her dark head turned around to find a cabinet just to the right of the stone bath in the floor and pulled out some rose oil for the bath. Along with the petals in a bowl, it was more like a spa treatment. Compared to what her mistress looked like now there was a spoiled beauty under it.</p><p>The best <a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816780161480/">supplies</a> have already been placed into the household for there arrival. Even Ren, who left to be somewhere herself for a change didn’t know what their butler bought for them. The bottle of oil was a see-through glass, shaped delicately into an oval bottom, and thinned out with a small head to pour out a small amount. The only thing is she didn’t want to get her uniform dirty, golden eyes glanced down her the suit.</p><p>Unlike other girls, the main servant of the house was dressed in a <a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816780631332/">butler uniform</a> and not the maid uniform. Of course, her status differed to the head butler and everyone knew that. Just by seeing the girl named Ren, you could tell she was only following the orders of the butler and her mistress. She first had a white fitting shirt for her flat chest and a black waistcoat buttoned up, while the other settled on more vibrant colors she settled on black pants for herself not to mention the black-tie she had around the collar.</p><p>The sound of gentle humming reached her ears, the almost pointy ears almost twitched at the sound. While her hand-dipped into the hot water for a moment before wiping it off on a hand towel. <em>Warm enough. I think.</em></p><p>A glance in the direction of the door was almost warily, no one liked there mistress talking the way she did. It only came with the trouble that would soon come. Sometimes none of there doing or the mistress herself.</p><p>Alas, none of them could hate her for coming out that way at this point. Ren slowly took off her waistcoat and folded it over a spare chair behind her in her kneeling position. Her hand gently pulled the cap from the glass bottle and poured the oil in a swirl in the hot water. Then used her hand to mix in the oil and water, the swirl of water swarmed and formed a red hue, the smell of roses filling the steamy air. Finally, Ren checked the petals and placed one at a time into the water like the mistress personally liked.</p><p>“ There! Perfect.” She chimed rather loudly, her face instantly brightened the room with a rare smile. Even with her eyes closed, you could tell that the maid was proud of her work.</p><p>A shadow suddenly came fourth behind the small maid. “Indeed, I thought I smelled roses and wanted to check and see.” The person said, only to reveal it was Kurai herself smiling down at Ren.</p><p>Ren’s eyes widened slightly and looked up quickly. “Mistress!”</p><p>“Richard has outdone himself, no doubt by your advice, right Ren?”</p><p>Ren big round eyes would have been bigger if it wasn’t already, she smiled slowly, it was a small one from the last with her head lowering shyly. “I know the smell will relax you, mistress.” She responded well naturally, lifting it up before standing and stepping back. “Will you go in before or after eating?”</p><p>The older woman was already smiling and hearing that made her smile wider. “ Good girl.” She told her quietly, her hand running through her short black hair for a moment before she stepped over to the boarding curtain someone raised for privacy. Same as the bedroom it was made out of pure silk of red fabric for her. Behind the fabric she tore off the dress from her person and over the frizzy hair along with her slippers, wearing nothing else she came back out to smile at Ren. Using the younger girl's hand to descend into the bath built into the floor.</p><p>The steam came off her skin just as she entered, if the water was too hot then the messy woman gave no inclination of it hurting or bothering her at the time. Kurai slowly sat down in the water and ran the water over her arms at first, Ren behind her grabbed a sponge and some soap for the dirty on her body first. Gently, taking the right one to scrub down on the skin gently, sometimes a rather nasty piece of muck was too hard to be gently with but when it was off it was off, or that’s how she felt at least. The maid continued doing the other parts of her body, the more private parts done by the mistress herself while she went off to find some rose oil to rub onto her skin.</p><p>This was just one of the many ways to let anyone under stress relax. During there… Journey somewhere else her mistress fell into a lot of stress and depression. Ren looked concerned for a moment, recalling the heartache was hard for her most of all. Kurai saved her, all of them were saved in some way, rubbing the oil on her body was the least she could do at the moment.</p><p>Ren spent the hour rubbing her mistress down since the oil was used in spa treatment. Then went to grab some shampoo with the scent of roses in the same, no one said It out loud but, most of the staff are worried for her hair the most considering how frizzy and messy it looked. Fortunately, once the water was poured over her hair slowly the dampness reassured the maid that her hair wasn’t ruined at least. Once she repeated the same actions with the condition and rinsed her for the last time her hands gently pulled her hair back from her face.</p><p>“ That will be all, Ren. Check on Richard for me will you? “ </p><p>“ Right away, mistress.” She responded quietly, standing from her kneeled position she first dried herself with a towel and pulled on her waistcoat back on her person before turning to walk out of the bathroom.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>5:00, PM.</strong>
</p><p>Meanwhile, the butler of phantomhive had a long walk back to the mansion. As far as anyone knew he wouldn’t be there until five, but shockingly he was there not long after leaving the street where that filthy woman was held. The tall male strode through the main entrance hallway and where the staircase split up for the second floor. Instead, he made a turn for some double doors to the right of the staircase, under it. </p><p>The smell of cigarettes filled the air from the inside, Sebastian wrinkled his nose and narrowed his eyes at the male inside. “Bard. What have I said about smoking during cooking?” </p><p>The eerie calmness of his voice rouse warnings of being punished or lectured often. However, the butler has a silvery note to it with a mocking tone. He couldn’t care less about the smoking, after all, he was taken from a time where smoking wasn’t known as a danger either. Then again there had to be a perfection about there work and these… Imbeciles are hardly perfect, why did the demon take them here? Not for small jobs like these - No one knew it, which was good.</p><p><a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/409264684859270408/">Bard</a> - Also known as Baldo and Baldroy, a former man of the army and a war no one knew of at this time. Baldroy is an American veteran with dirty blond hair and turquoise eyes. He dresses in a standard chef's outfit, which includes a long white apron. Baldroy almost always has a cigarette dangling from his mouth and goggles hanging loosely around his neck.</p><p>Bard rose his bushy eyebrows and then rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh, yeah…. “ He chuckled nervously with a nervous grin on his face. To be honest, he wanted to help, but sometimes his mind wondered and then he began to do it while thinking about the past. His fingers took the cigarette from his lips and brushed it into the ashtray before placing it into the bin beside him.</p><p>Sebastian closed his eyes tightly, breaking in once to calm himself. “Honestly, Baldroy. You are very lucky the young master has no love for our guest this evening.” Red hues opened just in time to hand the very heavy shopping bag into his hands, the former army man made a grunt when the weight almost pulled him down.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah… Oh, wait! Mey-Rin had a phone call when you left. I think it was important.”</p><p>This made the butler's eye twitch, why is he telling him just now? <em>Deep breaths deep breaths. My wait will be worth it in the end.</em> He reminded himself before turning on his heel to find the maid. He wouldn’t hold he breathe about the phone call, but it was still something he didn’t know about and as the main butler of this household. Once he was out he straightened his waistcoat and looked through the halls until a smash was heard downstairs.</p><p><strong>CRASH.</strong> Another priceless item was heard shattering the polished floor. The demon’s jaw tensed with hidden control when he came down to the ground floor with a scowl on his handsome features. “Mey-Rin. What is this ruckus?” </p><p>flinched and almost stumble with another plate in her hand. From the back, she is a slim, young woman of medium height. She possesses straight, maroon-red hair which is often tied in high pigtails. She has hazel eyes with an extraordinary vision which she keeps hidden behind a pair of large, thick, and overly round glasses to correct her extreme far-sightedness. “S-S-Sorry, Sebastian!” She stammered while turning to face him.</p><p><a href="https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/19773685846832154/">Mey-Rin</a> sports a typical maid's outfit: a midnight blue dress with matching buttons and white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders. Additionally, she wears brown, knee-high boots, a white frilly cap, and long, black stockings, which are held up by a garter belt.</p><p>“.…I heard something went on while I was gone, what was it?” Was there any use on even asking more at this point? He had so much to do and couldn’t trust the staff to do the important things at this time. His dark brooding eyes looked at the hand shakily holding a piece of paper with a message on it no doubt. Sebastian took the paper and unfolded it while his eyes quickly scanned the information. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Phantomhive staff and any other reading this.</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>It has come to my master's attention, that she has taken far too much time alone. The Akane family and the sole heir would like the chance to meet over dinner. If it is possible at any time, you may respond back and let us know if there is a problem. The young lady, Kurai Fuzen Akane would enjoy any meeting in your own time.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Best wishes.</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>he devil titled his head to the side curiously, his eyes wandering from the note to stare at Mey-Rin for a moment. Then raising an elegant brow at her. “This is all they said? I don’t recall the young master ever naming these people.”</p><p>“Nothing else, sir!” Her head mirrored the tilt. Her finger coming to her lips thoughtfully though her eyes were well hidden behind those glasses. “All he said was on the note. He did say she just came back home, yes he did!”</p><p>Akane… I know that from somewhere.. He mused to himself, waving off the maid he stumbled off to break something else or at least try and make herself useful. Sebastian ruby eyes blinked slowly, Tonight might be more interesting. As that thought came up he slowly smirked. His tall form disappearing upstairs where his master's room was waiting.</p><p>Six years have passed since that faithful day, now the mansion was rebuild and his title was claimed properly. Ciel had every confidence that he wasn’t supposed to live that day and yet he did. To be groomed by a demon himself. For whatever reason his bitterness was more attractive than anything, even offering to become something more - He didn’t understand his demonic partner, that didn’t mean he was going to fear using him. </p><p>The knock on the door rose the small earl from his musing at first, his wide eyes blinking owlishly before answer before he scowled. “Come in…” He sighed heavily, closing his eyes once more while he used his fingers to rub his temples - How long did he plan on staring at this contract? The dinner was merely an act.</p><p>Sebastian slipped through with a polite smile on his face, too polite. “Young master, someone is requesting you for dinner…” He began while stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. Taking the note from his hand and handing it over to him. “ I don’t recall the family, but apparently this heir claims to be close to you.”</p><p>“Akane…. The same household that was burned down like mine?” Ciel thoughtfully said to himself more than the person in the room. His Cerulean darkened at the memory, he lost someone that day even if they had just known each other for a short time. “Invite her Sebastian, she’ll make an interesting source of entertainment.” His lips twitched slowly, moving his eyes to his butler. “This lady will not be harmed during the events, understand?”</p><p>Sebastian merely rose an elegant eyebrow at him. “She won’t be in the way, young master?” </p><p>Ciel waved his fake worries off with his hand and scoffed. “What danger? She’ll be with me the entire time, unless…” The darkened set of blue narrowed at his butler, “…You plan on bringing the danger to me?”</p><p>Sebastian placed a hand to his heart and feinted a hurt expression. “Me young master! Surely you jest?” He gasped, a slow smirk coming to his face. This would be… Interestingly, to do this without someone knowing wasn’t impossible but he was sure it would prove to be entertaining on his behalf.</p><p>“ Enough. Go and get dinner sorted, guests will be coming soon!”</p><p>The butler chuckled and bowed. “Yes, young master.” He accepted the dismissal and left the room with the door closing behind him before he walked out he decided to get dinner set before someone messed it up, which was bound to happen. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Book of Yoso.</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Meaning.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You're only saved once.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>~~~</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>" I was saved once too, but my life and power are gained on my own power. Do not dare say otherwise, Phantomhive. I can be your greatest ally, or... Something else, but you know this don't you?"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>